Black Flames
by Sandtail
Summary: Summary- Firestar worries his youngest daughter Flamepaw will grow up to be like Tigerstar especially when she sneaks of to a gathering and causes trouble with another leader. After that she decides to run away and ends up in a battle of loyalty to her father and her new…
1. Gathering

**For all my fourth ones fans no this is not an update. This is a new story called Black Flames. It's a about Firestar's rebel daughter Flamekit who is born 10 moons before Hollyleaf reveals the secret, so I guess she was born in Eclispe.**

**Main Character – Flamepaw Firestar's arrogant stubborn daughter , she looks like her father in every way except she has sharp amber eyes instead of green. She also had has darker almost tabby like orange stripes along her paws.**

**Summary- Firestar worries his youngest daughter Flamepaw will grow up to be like Tigerstar especially when she sneaks of to a gathering and causes trouble with another leader. After that she decides to run away and ends up in a battle of loyalty to her father and her new…**

Firestar's green eyes widened in shock as his ten moon old daughter called the proud Shadowclan leader a mousebrain. His kin had finished her shocking speech and now his daughter was verbally attacking the Shadowclan leader.

Blackstar growled and leapt down from his branch. "What did you say kit?" His white fur was raised and his lips were curled with anger.

Flamepaw smirked. "Now now I didn't think you'd lose your hearing that easily…I said that-." Lionblaze quickly whipped his golden tail across her mouth.

" Not another word." He hissed into her ear. Flamepaw rolled her eyes as Blackstar turned to Firestar.

"Is this how Thunderclan raises their apprentices and warriors, Un loyal and disrespectful?" Blackstar questioned. Firestar still held his head high.

"I…apologize for this misbehavior; I can assure you Blackstar Thunderclan cats are loyal and respectful.

Flamepaw licked her nose as Lionblaze released her mouth slightly growling at her. Flamepaw shrugged, the Shadowclan leader had it coming to him. No one insulted her clan and got away with it.

"Look at the sky! Starclan is angry with us!" Willowshine of Riverclan yowled. Onestar quickly called the gathering to an end. As soon as the other clans left Firestar asked Bramblestar to lead the clan home while he had a "talk" with his daughter.

Out of the corner of her eyes Flamepaw noticed Jayfeather and Lionblaze chasing a dark colored cat somewhere. _Probably Hollyleaf I guess I'm not the only one in trouble. _She thought.

As soon as he was sure they were gone Firestar turned to his daughter disappointed, she was already distrusted among the clan and he'd thought that at the gathering she would redeem herself he had even given her a wonderful mentor- Birchfall, he wouldn't influence this.

"What is wrong with you?" He hissed without thinking, Flamepaw opened her mouth to speak but closed it when her father shushed her. "I've given you everything and this is how you repay me! By snapping at another leader no not just any other leader but Blackstar as if we don't have enough problems with Shadowclan I-." Firestar stopped when he noticed his daughter eyes, they were as they always were when he was scolding her- emotionless.

He sighed and she started to speak. " I know your little secret father I know I was a mistake, I hear what the elders say, Leafpool and Squirrelflight were born lucky and I was lucky to be born." She said bitterly.

Firestar winced." That's not true Flamepaw and you know it, Flamepaw I only want what's best for you."

"You only want what's best for you!" she suddenly said. " It's not fair how others treat me all I ever wanted as a kit was for the clan to be proud off me but I realized they weren't proud of me they were proud of you! I'm growing up being told. 'She's just like her father' 'look at her just like Firestar' 'who knows maybe she'll be a hero like her father!" she snarled at him and turned to where Thunderclan territory was and huffed. _ How dare him!_

She sighed. "So how are going to punish me now. Send me to the den for three moons and hope I learn my lesson." She remarked sarcastically.

Firestar sighed, why his children not get in to trouble. "I've decided to postpone your warrior ceremony two moons later."

Flamepaw rolled her eyes not acknowledging what her father said. "Okay But Mousefur….wait what."

Firestar narrowed her green eyes sternly "Either way you need more warrior training, Birchfall says you still need help with your tree climbing and Thunderclan tactics."

Flamepaw gasped in bigger shock. "But Icepaw and Foxpaw will become warriors before me, it's not fair!"

"Then clean up your and you will pick your fresh kill last today." With that Firestar walked past his daughter closer to Thunderclan territory. "Follow me." He would have to be stricter with her. "Now."

Flamepaw scowled and hesitantly followed muttering under her breath.

_AT THUNDERCLAN CAMP ELDER"S DEN_

Flamepaw hissed to herself as Purdy launched into a conversation with her.

" lashing out at a clan leader eh wen me myself was youngster I wouldn't nevea done that, what cause a apprentice like you to do that."

Flamepaw growled when Mousefur responded. "Ignorance that's what, you'd think she'd be more like her fath-."

"CAN YOU STOP DOING THAT!" she suddenly yowled. Ears perked around the elders den .

Longtail growled " Stop doing what, you wouldn't be in this mess if you acted like your father."

Flamepaw's eyes burned. "I**. .Firestar."**She said coldly cats slowly began to gather near the elders den.

"I am not Firestar. I am Flamepaw, I never will be Firestar so you'll just have to deal with the fact that I won't save you from Bloodclan and that I can't lead you to a new place! I am Flamepaw!" she yowled.

Icepaw and Foxpaw glanced at each worriedly. Icepaw slowly stepped up. "Flamepaw…I think you should stop."

Flamepaw hissed at them "leave me alone!" it was obvious her voice was cracking. " Just leave me alone." She whispered. Then she ran into the den angrily.

In the den she felt her eyes go wet. "Dam it Flamepaw you're crying, don't let them see your emotions dam it." she sighed.

Time slowly passed and Flamepaw took the time to pick brambles from the den wall..

A large brown tabby colored tom stepped into the den. " Flamepaw Firestar is very disappointed in you."

"Isn't he always Brambleclaw?" She muttered uninterested.

" You are confined to camp for a quarter moon." He responded, his voice softer. " I know what it's like to be compared to your father all the time, all you need is to show the clan who you are."

Flamepaw gave a small grin. "It seems doing that just gets me in trouble." She secretly wished Brambleclaw was her mentor he was easy to get along with and never called her a spoiled brat. Though he seemed a little off since the gathering .

"Tell you what. When your punishment is over, I'll convince Firestar to let me teach you the lighting strike."

Flamepaw gave a small chuckle and tilted her head, "Are Icepaw and Foxpaw okay?" she asked.

Brambleclaw nodded. "There're fine, their mentors took them for a quick night hunt."

"Isn't that a little Shadowclan don't you think?" she mewed.

Brambleclaw rolled his eyes," They needed time to get over the shock of you yowling at them."

"Do you miss Tawnypelt?" Flamepaw suddenly asked shuffling her striped orange paws. " Sorry that's personal, I shouldn't have asked ."

Brambleclaw winced, "No, no it's okay, yes I do miss her why?"

" I jus wanted to know. Why did she leave?" Flamepaw turned her head away from his embarrassed. _You mousebrain he's going you're trying to leave clan…well maybe._

"Uh well umm only she can really answer that. I do know that she was constantly bullied for being the daughter of Tigerstar, so was I though."

"Okay thanks!" Flamepaw basically pushed him out of the apprentice den in a hurry. "Call me when I can pick me fresh kill!"

Flamepaw slyly grinned to herself. "Time to plot I suppose." The plan was simply really sneak out when every cat is asleep and go to the clan that would never except Firestar. _Shadowclan_


	2. Into the Shadows

**Now the action starts, the first chapter was just a warm up that's why it was rushed.**

**Flamepaw- Sandtail321 does not own warriors but she sadly owns me**

**Sandtail321- watches that tongue!**

Heavy snoring filled the apprentice den as Flamepaw waited for the clan to fall asleep. _ Dam it Foxpaw if you keep snoring you'll wake the whole clan up!_

When every thing was silent she slowly crept out of the den, her golden eyes searching for any sudden movement. She knew a warrior would be on guard but she had plans for whoever was out there.

She suddenly paused in mid step. _What am I doing! I may not become a warrior but I'm still Thunderclan and I'm going to the clan that hates us most! Okay okay if they don't except me I'll just say I went midnight hunting._ With that thought she nervously but stealthy picked up her pace.

When she reached the entrance to the camp she noticed the well muscled white tom guarding the camp, "Whose there" he demanded.

Flamepaw gulped. "It's me Flamepaw; I wanted to go hunting for Firestar and Sandstorm to apologize for my behavior." Starclan no, I don't do apologies.

Cloudtail narrowed his blue eyes. "As you should be, you cause such an outburst I think you should be doing more then late night hunting. You may go but be close to camp just in case."

Flamepaw nodded and sprinted of into the forest farther then where Cloudtail said to be. She stopped when she felt wet marshy ground. "Ew is this what Shadowclan cats feel all the time?"

She sat down in the wet marshy ground. "It does kind of feel better then hard ground kind of relaxing-"

"Whose there?!" A husky voice growled. Flamepaw looked to see amber, green, and two blue eyes.

" I'd ask the same thing but I'll tell you anyway. I'm Flamepaw daughter of Firestar and the cat who wants to leave her birth clan to join yours." She mewed boldly.

"Why in Starclan's name would we let you join our clan after the gathering and it doesn't help that your Thunderclan scum." A white tom with jet black paws stepped out of the shadows followed by calico she-cat, a pure white she-cat and tuxedo cat.

"I apologize for my outburst Blackstar please forgive me but wouldn't it benefit you to have a Thunderclan among you?"

Blackstar narrowed his own golden eyes. "Don't lie to me kit, what's your real intention of coming here?" he dug his claws in the soft ground as his three warriors began to circle the orange apprentice.

Flamepaw growled. "I'm not telling you."

"She's a spy!" The white she-cat spat.

Flamepaw growled. "I'm not a spy! I just left okay!" she was really getting annoyed now.

"Did Firestar kick you out?" The calico softly asked. "If he did that…" she trailed off. For some reason Flamepaw felt the same around her as she did around Brambleclaw.

"Why would Firestar exile his own daughter?" The black and white tom hissed. "Especially in the dead of night." He snickered

"I didn't get exiled! I left because of the conditions given to me." She whispered. The warriors stopped circling her.

Blackstar twitched an ear in interest. "What are talking about?"

"He postponed my warrior status and I just didn't feel welcomed." She admitted. In her mind now it sounded like a dumb plan.

"Tawnypelt what do you think?" Blackstar suddenly asked. " I trust your opinion."

The calico was Tawnypelt! Brambleclaw's sister, it made more sense now. So she had to accept the apprentice right?

"Well Blackstar…I think we give her a chance and if she proves disloyal send her back to her clan." Tawnypelt mewed carefully picking her words.

"Very well." He turned around. "Two moons kit, that's all you have to prove yourself. Follow me."

Flamepaw let an excited squeal and turned in a full circle bucking up her legs. Crowfrost narrowed his eyes at her.

"It's very rare we let non Shadowclan warriors join and don't think we'll be all soft like those pigeon heads." he growled.

Flamepaw smirked. "I would hope not."

Crowfrost smirked. "You have spunk kit, let's hope that's gets you somewhere"

Flamepaw rolled her eyes. "I'm ten moons for Starclan's sake"

He snorted. "Not in this clan."

**Cute wait not cute Flamepaw just ditched her clan and Hollyleaf ran away, I wonder how Firestar will react to this…hey question what would be good kittypet names for Blackstar,Mistystar,and Onestar .**


	3. Playing with Lighting

**Sandtail- Say it Blackie**

**Blackstar- -_- grrr Sandtail does not own warriors**

**Sandtail- If I did you'd end up with…actually you'll get some cat in this book**

**Blackstar- what!**

**Chapter 3**

" _I can't do it!" a six moon old apprentice meowed, her flame colored ears down in defeat._

"_Yes you can! It's a simple oak tree just climb it!" Birchfall growled. "Even if it's just a small part Flamepaw!"_

_Flamepaw growled. "Fine you don't have to be so pushy." She unsheathed her claws and placed it on the sturdy oak bark and pushed her back legs up_

_She gulped as she lifted herself higher and higher, she closed her amber eyes and placed herself on a branch. She opened up her eyes and let out a squeal. " I did it! Birchfall! I-" she yelped as she lost her footing and fell. _

_Flamepaw!_

_Flamepaw!_

"Flamepaw!" Flamepaw opened her eyes panting and groaned when she noticed a grey she-cat with black feet towering over her. "Wake up!"

"Leave me alone Shrewpaw I've had enough to deal with already!" I hissed at her, playfully swatting her nose. Shadowclan was nothing like she heard in the Thunderclan nursery. In the dead of the night, Blackstar had made her an apprentice.

She actually liked the warriors, they didn't compare her too Firestar because they hated him. They weren't so bad sure they didn't really trust her but they said it up to her face instead of lying..

She purred, Shrewpaw kept her up all night wondering why she left her clan ahem Thunderclan and pestering her with questions but she was pretty sure she made enemies as well.

Dawnpaw, Owlpaw, Tigerpaw and Redpaw hated her. Scorchpaw, Olivepaw ,and Shrewpaw liked her and so far she medicine cat apprentice Flamepaw was neutral.

Scorchpaw was humorous, Olivepaw was shy and Shrewpaw couldn't keep her mouth shut. _Hmmm I'm kinda glad to have left Thunderclan, it feels good to have friends._

" Hey Flamepaw are you up yet?" Scorchpaw asked flexing his claws. " The other apprentices kind of left a while ago."

Shrewpaw giggled. "You are seriously lucky Blackstar is in a good mood today because he decided-."

Scorchpaw put a gray tail to his sister's mouth. "Can we just go? We're keeping Snaketail waiting."

"Crowfrost and Ratscar too." Olivepaw piped up.

Flamepaw turned onto her belly. "Who's my mentor?"

Shrewpaw smirked. " You'll find out when we get too tall pines and start hunting."

"And fighting!" Scorchpaw put in. "Now come on before Snaketail notices we're late."

He sprinted out of the den with Shrewpaw behind him. Olivepaw sighed "I'll take you to Tall Pines, come on"

Along the way we stepped on prickly pine needles which hurt their paws.

"We're here!" Olivepaw stopped at the tallest tree.

Flamepaw gulped and widened her eyes. " W-we don't have to climb that do we?"

Olivepaw tilted her head at her "Of course not!"

"You're late Olivepaw!" A black and white tom was swishing his tail annoyed beside the Shadowclan leader. " Come on, we're going to practice our shadow stalking."

Once every cat left Flamepaw arrogantly looked around for her mentor, she cocked her head confused. "Um Blackstar where's my mentor?"

"You're looking at him kit." Flamepaw widened her eyes in shock.

"What?"

He licked a black paw and rubbed it down on his white black tipped ear. "I need to keep an eye on you after all."

Flamepaw felt a swell of nervousness build inside her. _ Dam it! Why him? Now it'll be so much harder proving myself._

" I'd expect for your former clan to have taught you how to hunt." Flamepaw nodded her head and explained how an "excellent" hunter she was.

"Good how are your fighting skills?" He asked, barley even showing interest.

Flamepaw growled._ He could at least care. _ She did a crouch and pounced on the Shadowclan leader claws sheathed. She landed roughly on his back/head area, he growled and tried to bat her off. She held on tightly until she weighed him down. He softly collapsed and she nipped on his neck.

She smirked. "If that were a real fight I think I would have broken your neck." She said smugly.

Blackstar twitched his whiskers in amusement. " Could have better if you were being serious though," he shook her off his back then turned and whispered in her ear. " You won't small forever kit."

Flamepaw huffed. "So if I pass this Shadowclan thing, I'll become a full fledged warrior."

"Yes."

"Well, I want to see the territory." She mewed; she sat down and gave her paler chest fur a few licks.

Blackstar merely twitched an ear and snorted. "Very well, keep close kit"

"Grrr I'm not a kit!" she growled.

Blackstar held back a smirk. "You know mewing "grrr" isn't too effective. Now follow me."

He turned and headed into the pines while Flamepaw smirked to herself._ Ha-ha now that I'm leader's apprentice it'll be easier to become a Shadowclan warrior I-._

She let out a grunt when she bumped into Blackstar behind. " ommfmp. Where are we?'" she noticed a fence and a twoleg nest.

" That's the twoleg nest, it's home to two aggressive kittypets." He snorted in disgust. " Dare I say it- don't let them catch you or your kittypet food."

Flamepaw growled, unsheathing her black claws. "I can handle a couple of lazy kittypets."

"Don't even try to approach them; we lost an apprentice to their pathetic twoleg." He flattened his ears, letting out a hiss but then straightened up and continued on.

" Here is the Greenleaf twolegplace , Twolegs come here all green leaf and put up small dens and little fires, on the plus side sometimes they leave behind food."

Flamepaw nodded, and used her nose to point over to a clearing. "What about over there?"

"It's our clearing and the Thunderclan border. He came up behind her. "I suppose we can do small patrol. I'm not sure Russetfur has sent any patrols out yet."

I sprinted ahead ignoring his request to stay close. I reached the border and stared at it for a while._ I use to be a Thunderclan cat never mind it._

"FLAMEPAW!" A fluffy white she cat ran over to her almost running over the border line

Flamepaw widened her eyes and gasped. "Icepaw!" She hadn't counted on meeting her.

Suddenly she recognized a group of cats much bigger then a patrol. Birchfall, Brambleclaw, Brakenfur and Cloudtail.

Flamepaw gulped and lowered her head in the tall grasses. Suddenly she felt thick fur brush up beside her. Blackstar was staring Brambleclaw straight in the eye as if nothing was happening.

Brambleclaw gently sat down and calmly spoke. "I hope you realize you have our missing Thunderclan apprentice."

Icepaw growled and sprinted forward almost at Blackstar's shoulder length. "You took Flamepaw away from us probably for prey or-!"

"Icepaw stand down." Brakenfur hissed. Icepaw looked at him in protest. "Now!" she growled in defeat.

Brambleclaw growled. "Why did you take her?"

Blackstar smirked. "She came to us, right Flamepaw." Flamepaw slowly nodded.

Cloudtail growled. "What do you mean she came to you? She's loyal to Thunderclan.

Flamepaw sighed. "I left Thunderclan for Shadowclan simple."

Birchfall widened his eyes then snarled. "How could you! After all Firestar did to make you comfortable you traitor!"

Brambleclaw hissed at him. "Control your self Birchfall." His voice got softer. "Flamepaw had made her choice."

" But but Birchfall you're mentor and you're a Thunderclan cat! It's not fair, Flamepaw belongs with us, Shadowclan's evil!" Icepaw wailed.

Flamepaw suddenly growled defensively. "Blackstar is my mentor now! And Shadowclan is not evil." She stubbornly mewed.

Blackstar smugly smirked. "She's made her choice, now if you'll excuse me we have territory to man."

The Thunderclan patrol quickly left to report back to Firestar as the two Shadowclan cats marked the border.

"Come Flamepaw, You must be tired after all that."

Flamepaw sighed tiredly. "It's not even Sunset yet, I can still hunt."

Blackstar nudged her forward. " Yes, but Shadowclan apprentices go to sleep earlier so they can wake up at moon high to practice seeing in the dark."

Flamepaw nodded a little ashamed on what happened with the Thunderclan patrol. " I suppose."

**Now Thunderclan knows, but how will Firestar take it? And will the Shadowclan apprentices really go to sleep. Probably not still…**


	4. Flowers of the moon

**Sandtail- Okay Littlecloud be a good medical cat thing and say the disclaimer .**

**Littlecloud- I'm not innocent you know**

**Sandtail- Aww okay sweetie**

**Littlecloud- Sandtail does not own warriors**

"Shut up Shrewpaw." Tigerpaw hissed. "Or I'll make you shut up!"

Scorchpaw protectively put his tail on his sister's side. "You be quiet, if you keep yapping every cat we'll here us and I don't want Snaketail staring me down until I sleep."

"Why don't we tell stories?" Olivepaw suggested.

"Scary stories think you can handle it kittypet." Dawnpaw taunted. "Or do want to run back to your twoleg place."

Flamepaw snarled. "If I remember correctly, your mother brought you to Thunderclan to hide from Sol."

Owlpaw smirked. "I heard Sol used magical powers to make Blackstar listen to him after all, Sol almost never came out of Blackstar's den. He must have been doing something!"

"Of course there're having problems with Sol now. I bet he's going to see the Dark Forest for more power!" Tigerpaw growled.

"You guys are so childish." Flamepaw muttered.

Scorchpaw chuckled. " I bet that the curse is still on Blackstar! All we need is a little proof."

Dawnpaw sneered. "And what proof are you going to use pretty face." Owlpaw laughed sneering as well.

Scorchpaw and Shrewpaw smirked. Olivepaw widened her eyes. "I don't like where this is going guys."

Flamepaw put her head on her paws. "While you guys bicker I'm going to sleep."

"That's because your Blackstar's little goody four paws." Dawnpaw mewed.

Flamepaw opened her eyes in anger. " Nobody calls me that and gets away with it Dawnhead."

"Oh I'm so scared Firestar." Dawnpaw taunted. Flamepaw growled and was about to leap on her when Olivepaw and Scorchpaw pulled her back.

"She ain't worth it Flamepaw." Scorchpaw mewed. "Perhaps we should all get some sleep."

Flamepaw growled but curled up in the corner of her den; she closed her hard amber eyes and relaxed.

"Wake up Flamepaw!" A voice removed her out of her relaxed mode and she hissed annoyed. "Leave me alone Tigerpaw!"

She turned onto her back and swatted the cat that disturbed her. She gasped when she realized she had hit the deputy. She gulped and rolled onto her belly.

She dipped her head in apology as Russetfur glared at her. Russetfur rolled her green eyes and turned to the other apprentices. "Wake up you lazy cats, you've had enough time to rest, Now we train."

She motioned for them to follow her with her russet brown tail. Flamepaw sighed and yawned before stretching out her front legs. She noticed the tired Dawnpaw struggling to follow Russetfur and she smirked, forgetting about her tiredness and follow Russetfur prancing.

Shrewpaw quickly caught up to her and whispered in her ear. " So have I told what Crowfrost told me or was it Oakfur I get those two confused sometimes."

Flamepaw twitched an ear at her wondering how the bubbly she cat confused brown tom with a black and white tom. "What did Crowfrost tell you?"

Shrewpaw purred. " If Blackstar stares at Russetfur one more time his eyes will fall out!" She skipped around the orange apprentice. "Can you believe it? Blackstar and Russetfur sitting in a tree."

Scorchpaw growled at his sister to be quiet while Flamepaw purred in amusement Olivepaw gave a small smile. "Maybe…"

Russetfur turned to glare at them but took no notice of their chatter, sighing she looked up at the tall pine tree trying to avoid those handsome amber eyes glowing ever so brightly in the darkness. She was not the kind to show her emotions. "We're here." She announced.

Flamepaw snorted. "do we do all our training at Tall pines."

" Yes, now got to your mentors they will give you your instructions and time to for your night vision to develop." Russetfur mewed calmly."

Flamepaw quickly headed toward the white black footed tom in a hurry. She did not want to be left behind with Dawnpaw. She dipped her head in new found respect for her new leader. "so, what do I do now."

Blackstar smirked in amusement. "First off, can you see properly?"

Flamepaw nodded her eyes glowed in the dark adjusting to the darker surrounding. She noticed that although her mentor white coat stuck out like soot in Leafbare his black paws disappeared into the night only his claws showing that they were there.

"Good, you'll have to use your wits and strength for this training exercise and of course be able to see. Deeper into the pines there is a moonflower, you know what that is right?" he asked.

Flamepaw shuffled her paws. "No." she muttered. "They don't…grow in Thunderclan…I think"

Blackstar almost let out a purr but stopped it. "That normal, after all they are only native to Shadowclan. They are white flowers that only bloom in the night every season. You must be the first one to bring one to me in order to win."

Flamepaw perked up. "Well that's easy -."

"You must get past obstacles and after that Russetfur and Littlecloud will be guarding the flower patch you must get past them and bring back the flower." He paused for a moment. "You also must bring it back before sunrise otherwise the flowers will wilt and you will fail."

Flamepaw gulped._ This is gonna be a lot harder then I thought. All that for a few flowers and before sunrise._

" Well get going , the others are far ahead." Blackstar meowed nudging her with his head.

**Next Chapter will be a moon hunt and after that you my loyal viewers can decide what happens in that chapter.**

**A Flamepaw fails to catch the flower**

**B She passes and remarks on the BlackXRusset thing **

**C she falls in a pit and is saved by Russetfur then they are attacked while getting to know each other.**.


	5. In a pit

**Okay I am so defiantly sorry about not updating. It's horrible I know. Now for the past hour I quickly reviewed my story and checked the warrior timeline to try and fit it all in but I also realized how many grammar mistakes I made. I deeply apologize for them.**

**Anyways to get you guys and myself on track here's what happened so far.**

**-Flamepaw was tired of being compared to her father so she ran away to the feared clan of the shadows.**

**-Flamepaw is given and tour of the territory and meets Icepaw and reveals she left her birth clan to the Thunderclan patrol.**

**-She is assigned to find the precious rare moonflower before the other apprentices**

**Remember the pole deciding if she would lose or win. **

**Drum roll please! … The…Winning… (sighs) Let me um skim through the results again**

…

…

**C was the winner! Now read the story to figure out what that was but first disclaimer.**

**Russetfur- Sandtail does not own warriors**

**Sandtail- Oh I thought I was going to have to threaten you with BlackXRusset**

**Russetfur- What?**

**Sandtail -What.**

**Chapter 5**

Adrenaline past through the fire pelted apprentice as she ran through the marsh. Each step felt like she was sinking when she was walking and now she felt like she was walking on air. Flamepaw couldn't help but smirk as she ran spotted a large log.

It wasn't really that large but it was big enough to make a apprentice struggle a bit on climbing it.

She purred as she spotted a dark gray coat in the shadows a few fox -lengths ahead. _Scorchpaw, so the blubber mouth is ahead of me-_ She was quickly jerked out her thoughts as she felt a tug on her tail pull her down into the soft wet ground.

"Oomph!" She was quickly pinned onto her back. She closed her eyes to take a breath and reopened them to see amber eyes staring back into her own. Flamepaw growled.

"Dawnpaw!"

Dawnpaw lifted a cream colored paw over the other she-cat's mouth. The cream furred she-cat look to her left and Flamepaw rolled her eyes up.

She noticed a mottled apprentice smirking. Dawnpaw turned to Redpaw grinning. "Are Owlpaw and Tigerpaw ahead?"

Redpaw nodded. "I better catch up to Scorched brain." He grinned. "I already took care of Chatter mouth and Olivepaw too. That mud could keep them there for a moon!"

Dawnpaw purred. "Good Now go!." Redpaw nodded and jumped over the log quickly disappearing from Flamepaw's eye sight.

Dawnpaw growled and lowered her face almost nose to nose with the fuming apprentice. "Listen here kittypet; I'm not going to have my place in this clan tainted by your horrible clan! My mother may have been Thunderclan but I will never live among them, therefore I will not have _my_ clan tainted by your kittypet roots!."

She was about to continue to rant on until she felt a slimy wet raspy feeling on her paw. She gasped in shock and quickly stepped of the apprentice.

"Your nasty saliva!" Dawnpaw hissed. "How dare you!."

Flamepaw grinned. "What's the matter Dawn head? Can't take some saliva."

Dawnpaw grinned. "You're so pathetic." She wiped the drool of her paw on the ground."

Flamepaw growled. "Yeah well you're cheating coward! You, Tigerpaw, Owlpaw and Redpaw are the pathetic ones. You travel in a pack like hungry dogs. You're the pathetic ones."

Dawnpaw chuckled. "I travel in a clan dogbrain!" She sped off. Flamepaw growled and forgetting about the moonflower.

Dawnpaw ran ahead, looked behind herself. "Slow turtle!" Flamepaw growled and picked up speed.

Dawnpaw smirked and made sure to leave mud spraying everywhere. Flamepaw coughed as mud spattered across her face.

" Filthy kittypet!" Dawnpaw yowled out.

Flamepaw's eyes turned stone cold. "You little fox. Why don't you roll over and stay de- "Flamepaw yelped as she felt the ground crumble beneath her. She was quickly covered in dirt as she hit the stone cold ground. She moaned and coughed a bit as she rose.

" Kittypets like you belong in hole!"

Flamepaw snarled. "That evil little Tigerstar!" She raised her paw up unsheathed and smashed it onto the ground. As soon as it made impact she whimpered.

She looked at her paw and noticed it was bleeding. "Dam it." She soon flattened her ears and then perked them up I realization.

"That little fox tricked me." She flattened her ears again. "And now I'm stuck here because she hates me."

**Near Dawn but still dark**

Flamepaw limped around pacing with an injured paw. . "I-I get out of this alive. It's okay everything's all right."

She sat down and shivered. "Why couldn't I just be an obedient daughter?" _ Because then you wouldn't be you._

"Flamepaw! Flamepaw!" Flamepaw pricked her ears up at the sound of her name.

"I'm down here!" She called. "In the…uh…big hole!"

Soon bright green eyes greeted the dirty apprentice. " Flamepaw?" a russet brown head peeked out and Flamepaw gasped.

"Oh uh Russetfur…um has the Moonflower bee-"

Russetfur lifted her head up proudly. "Yes, actually Dawnpaw decided that instead of getting the Moonflower for herself, She, Tigerpaw, Redpaw, and Owlpaw actually all won. Like a true warrior she knew clanmates came first."

Flamepaw scoffed and Russetfur flicked an ear. " I suppose Dawnpaw also put you down here."

Flamepaw widened her eyes in surprise. " I thought she would have said different."

" It's hard to get a lie past me."

" Oh.."

….

"I'll help you out now. I'll get a stick and you can grip on to it. Do have a injuries?"

Flamepaw shook her head. "Unless you count me bleeding a little, it's not that bad."

" I hope it's not infected." Russetfur muttered to herself. "Blackstar punished her; personally I think he was right he extended her warrior ceremony."

Flamepaw's eyes brightened as a stick was lowered down to her. " For how long."

" Three moons."

Flamepaw purred and put her unsheathed paws on the stick. "Ha! Serves her right, I hate cats like her ."

Russetfur sighed as Flamepaw was pulled up.

When Flamepaw was finally on her own four legs Russetfur looked at her in the eyes. "I know how you feel."

Flamepaw snorted, forgetting she was in the presence of her deputy. "Yeah right."

Russetfur almost smiled (almost). "I wasn't born in Shadowclan."

Flamepaw widened her eyes. "What? But, but, you became Shadowclan's deputy."

"I was born under the name of Red as a kittypet." She snorted. "Of course the life of a kittypet was horrible. So I left."

Flamepaw turned to Russetfur. "How did you join Shadowclan then?"

"Blackpaw or as you know him Blackstar found me wondering and brought me home. Sadly when I first got there I was terribly shunned, an outcast. If it weren't for Blackstar I would've left, I would have given up."

Flamepaw looked down for a moment. "So what you're saying is that I shouldn't give up?"

"Yes."

Flamepaw looked at the dark red she-cat in awe. "My elders- I mean Thunderclan elders use to tell me about you. They um said you were kind off a dark cat."

Russetfur rolled her eyes. "I know…I usually am but…" she gave a small purr. " I see a bit of me in you."

"Russetfur!" Both she-cats turned to the husky masculine voice. Russetfur fire demeanor had dropped a bit at the site of the tom.

Flamepaw smirked a bit. The sun was rising and it made Blackstar's amber eyes shine even brighter. She tilted her head as the leader approached his deputy.

She gave small purr and laughed ignoring the strange look Russetfur gave her. Flamepaw put her tail to her chin and studied the white tom.

_Strong body build, Nice eyes, Paws are…Blackstar like. I can see why she likes him. Now why would Blackstar like her?_

_Lean body, Good fighter, attractive green eyes, and if me and Shrewpaw cleaned her up a bit a very, very nice mate._

_Okay might as well make a code name. Russets are the streaks on apples and Blackstar hmmm? Black Apple Plan Black Apple is-_

"Flamepaw are you alright?" Blackstar suddenly asked.

Flamepaw shook her body. "Uh yeah totally fine. I hope you punished Dawnpaw well?

Blackstar merely smirked.

**In Ontario, Canada it's bullying awareness week. Well it's over today actually.**

**I decided to get some more fun apprentice time before they become serious warriors. Therefore why not meddle with your leader's love life…Plan Black Apple is in action.**


	6. Battle Training

**Okay I've eaten about two packs of fuzzy peaches so I'm a bit hyper…which is good because I can write as a group of hyper apprentices who mess with their clan leader hoo!**

**Shrewpaw- Sandtail **

**Chapter 6**

"Flamepaw!"

Flamepaw pricked her ears up at the mention of her name. She looked to her right to see a search patrol and of course a bouncing grey she-cat with black feet.

The gray she-cat grinned. "Hey Flamepaw over here!"

Flamepaw smiled to herself and calmly walked over to the happy she-cat. "Hey Shrewpaw."

Shrewpaw bounced around excitedly. "Did you hear, Dawnpaw warrior ceremony got cancelled?" A brown tom cuffed her on the head.

Shrewpaw let out a small hiss and Flamepaw snickered. The tom known as Ratscar snarled. "We don't celebrate over the punishment of a clan mate Shrewpaw." He sighed.

"Go check on Olivepaw."

Ratscar licked his chest fur a couple of times and muttered something about "lousy apprentices" before walking off.

Flamepaw rolled her eyes at the retreating figure. "What's wrong with Olivepaw and where's Scorchpaw?"

Shrewpaw bowed her head. "Olivepaw got a cold from the mud we got stuck in and Scorchpaw is sleeping. Actually we should all be sleeping before we're woken up for the Dawn patrol."

Flamepaw blinked her eyes tiredly. "Yeah I guess you're right. But I have an idea."

"Is it an evil idea?" Shrewpaw purred. "If we're gonna prank Dawnpaw I need details."

"Sadly it's not about Dawnpaw. Come on let's go into the apprentice's den and I'll tell you and we'll wake up Scorchpaw."

"Okay." The two apprentices quickly disappeared into the bramble coated den.

**In the Apprentice den**

"Scorchpaw, Scorchpaw wake up." Flamepaw prodded he sleeping figure with her paw. Shrewpaw rolled her eyes.

She stepped in front of Flamepaw. "Step aside; this is how you do it." She lowered her head next to her brother's tail and quickly bit the poor, poor tom's tail.

Scorchpaw let out a loud yelp and Flamepaw covered his mouth with her tail. " Shhh"

Scorchpaw growled and glared at the two she-cats. "What is wrong with you two?"

The two she-cats both smirked. Shrewpaw playfully swatted her brother's ear. " You yelp like a kit."

Flamepaw stepped forward. "A _female_ kit."

Scorchpaw scowled. "This better be important." He lay on his belly staring up a t Flamepaw. Now that he thought about it, she had nice green eyes.

He quickly coughed suddenly feeling a bit nervous. "Uh…um so what's the sitch."

Scorchpaw lay beside her brother. "Yeah, what's so cool it doesn't involve getting revenge on Dawnpaw and her little crew?"

Flamepaw quickly and a bit roughly explained plan Black Apple to her friends. The two siblings widened their eyes in shock.

Scorchpaw opened his mouth to speak when his sister cut in. "EEEEEEEKKKKK!"

Shrewpaw rolled onto her back rolling everywhere. "Sweet! We should get code name and-."

Scorchpaw mentally paw faced himself. "No No No You can't interfere with things like that."

Flamepaw frowned. "Why not."

"Because…because it's mousey!"

The she-cats glanced at each other. "Mousey?" they meowed in union

"It's a word…."

Shrewpaw narrowed her eyes. "A huh…well I'm in Flamepaw!'

Scorchpaw laid his head back down. "I'm going to sleep; I want to go on the evening patrol." He closed his soft eyes.

Flamepaw sighed. "Now it's only the two of us."

Shrewpaw stood up head high. "We're like two skilled warriors on a secret mission!"

"Will you two be quiet!" the two she- cats turned to the entrance of the bramble covered den. A small ginger tom was sitting down frowning.

"Shrewpaw who's she?" the tom asked.

"Shrewpaw grinned. " Flamepaw meet Flamepaw."

The flame colored she-cat gasped. "What? But my name is Flamepaw."

Tom Flamepaw approached cautiously. "Well I guess you're the new cat. Has my sister Dawnpaw given you a wonderful greeting?"

He smirked. "Don't worry I know she can be a bit…feisty sometimes."

She-cat Flamepaw shrugged. "Nothing I can handle."

"Did Littlecloud send for us?" Shrewpaw meowed.

"Actually Redpaw and Owlpaw complained about you not having a proper apprentice ceremony and Russetfur said you were bleeding Flamepaw."

Flamepaw looked at her paw. The blood had dried and she hadn't really noticed it. "Oh."

"Come with me." Flamepaw meowed.

Shrewpaw pouted "Can I come too."

Flamepaw shrugged, his whiskers twitching in amusement. "sorry no visitors."

**IN LITTLECLOUD' DEN**

"So I heard you've been roughed up a bit." The tabby cat meowed, his blue eyes glistening.

"Just bled a little." Flamepaw meowed. "Hey Littlecloud do you think Starclan is angry with me?"

Littlecloud sighed. "I'm not sure. I could ask them, tonight is half moon."

Flamepaw sighed. "Right. So um can I go now? Shrewpaw must be missing me."

Littlecloud narrowed his eyes at her and twitched an ear. "What are you planning?"

Flamepaw raised her tail up in alarm. "What? Um what do mean I mean how do you know not that there is something to know…err."

Littlecloud smirked. " Shrewpaw said a couple of things before she left. Have a cover up story?"

" I-." She started.

" LITTLECLOUD,FLAMEPAW!"

Littlecloud perked up his ears. " I smell Thunderclan a lot of Thunderclan."

Flamepaw widened her eyes. "Do you think it's a battle? They think you've kidnapped me!"

"Probably." He muttered.

"I have to do something!" Flamepaw meowed and suddenly she raced out of the den but stopped in the middle of camp when she noticed half of Thunderclan including her mother and father standing in the middle of Thunderclan camp.

Blackstar was standing beside his deputy whose coat was freshly groomed. Littlecloud soon joined them keeping a calm aura.

Flamepaw gulped and slowly retreated half way into the apprentice den. Shrewpaw shot a nervous look and moved next to her.

"What's this all about?" She whispered. Flamepaw used her tail to cover the usually hyper apprentice's mouth.

"Shhh."

Flamepaw gulped and studied the Thunderclan cats she could see. Firestar, Sandstorm, Cloudtail, Berrynose, Icepaw, Foxpaw, Lionblaze, Brakenfur and Graystripe.

Blackstar seemed to be enjoying the tension in Thunderclan. " Well why has the Thunderclan leader graced Shadowclan with his presence?"

Firestar almost growled and his teeth showed a bit. " Where is my daughter."

"In Shadowclan." Blackstar meowed dryly.

This time Firestar did growl and so did some other Thunderclan warriors. " Why have taken her and what do you want?"

"We didn't take her." Russetfur hissed at Berrynose who scrunched up his nose in disgust.

Icepaw hissed. "Liar you made her lie!"

Littlecloud dipped his head in respect. " As a medicine cat and sharer of dreams with Starclan I can assure you no cat has taken your daughter, she herself came to us."

Firestar eyes were puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Blackstar raised his head high. " She has chosen to join Starclan, you denied her of what she deserved and we gave it to her."

Sandstorm's eyes darkened. " So it is true…I..." She quietly bowed her head.

Birchfall growled. "Who's her new mentor?"

Blackstar smirked. "I am." Birchfall closed his eyes and muttered curses under his breath.

Icepaw's eyes widened. "B-but Flamepaw's my best friend. She wouldn't leave! I know her better than some Fox hearts I know." She snapped.

Foxpaw put his tail on his sister's shoulder. "I know." He whispered.

"No Foxpaw you don't" Flamepaw appeared from the shadows her tail lowered but her head rose in pride.

"I'm sorry but this is my clan now Father, Mother I hope you can understand..." She turned to Birchfall.

"You were a great mentor but Blackstar is my mentor now and he's a good one." Finally she faced Icepaw.

"I truly am sorry Icepaw, I really am you were a great friend but I've made friend here in Shadowclan too."

Icepaw backed away disgusted. "How could you betray your clan? We trusted you!"

Flamepaw's eyes darkened. " Thunderclan is no longer my clan." She stepped behind Blackstar and sat beside Littlecloud.

Littlecloud leaned next her. " You should leave until we straighten things out." He whispered.

"But-."

"Go."

Flamepaw sighed and dipped her head in respect to her father and Blackstar. She hissed quietly and trudged to the apprentice den.

Dawnpaw smirked at her as she entered. "Why don't you go home You're father's waiting kittypet."

Scorchpaw scowled as Olivepaw whimpered a bit. Shrewpaw hissed. " Be quiet half clan."

"I'm not half-clan." Dawnpaw snapped. "I'm Shadowclan."

Scorchpaw snorted. "Yeah if being Shadowclan means being half clan I think you and Tigerpaw are qualified."

Tigerpaw growled. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Doesn't have too!" Shrewpaw growled.

Flamepaw stuck her tongue out at Dawnpaw. "You lose."

"She loses at what Flamepaw."

Flamepaw froze in her tracks and gulped, she recognized that voice anywhere. "Um…Blackstar she uh…just loses."

Blackstar held back rolling his eyes. "Dawnpaw, Redpaw, Tigerpaw and Owlpaw your punishment is not over so this does not include you."

The named apprentices scowled. Blackstar flicked an ear showing the black on white pattern. "Flamepaw, Olivepaw, Scorchpaw and Shrewpaw you lot on the other hand have battle practice. Pick a partner you will battling them."

Shrewpaw immediately curled her tail around Flamepaw's shoulder. "Done!"

**AT Tall Pines**

Blackstar stood beside Crowfrost, Ratscar andSnaketail. Flamepaw noticed that all the mentor's eyes were filled with pride. Ratscar…looked like he was thinking deeply.

She purred to herself and leaned over to her partner. "It looks like your mentor is studying us or something."

Shrewpaw purred back. "I know, he always looks like that. Sometimes e teaches me moves that are a bit I don't know, weird."

Flamepaw shrugged. "Let's watch your brother and Olivepaw battle."

The grey tom was crouched in an attack pose his amber eyes filled with determination. Olivepaw was in the same pose, calico coat shining and freshly groomed all signs of a cold gone.

Blackstar leapt onto a tree branch to watch and judge the battle. "Start!" he yowled.

Scorchpaw growled and claws unsheathed pounced upon Olivepaw. She dodged it and while his back was turned leapt onto it, trying to weigh him down. Scorchpaw hissed in surprise and got up onto his hind legs, he quickly fell onto his back. Olivepaw gasped in surprise.

"Okay. I lose." Olivepaw mumbled. Blackstar was about to call it over. When Olivepaw leapt onto Scorchpaw and nipped at his neck, bringing him down.

"Over!" Blackstar called. "Good Job, Scorchpaw never let your guard down and Olivepaw nice surprise attack."

Olivepaw lowered her head shyly and purred to herself. Scorchpaw scowled. " Lucky Break."

Crowfrost approached Olivepaw and licked her forehead. "Good job, Olivepaw."

Snaketail chuckled at his frowning apprentice. "Don't finish until it's finished." He rasped.

Flamepaw purred. " I guess it's our turn."

" Sure let's go!"

" Start!"

**Okay I didn't Plan any Black Apple for this Chapter, but we'll get it next chapter. And You didn't see Flamepaw battle but it's okay because I'm trying to um…Okay I'm being lazy but come on seven pages that's a lot. I just couldn't stop typing.**


	7. Phase one

**Sandtail- It was Black Friday in Canada yesterday. I didn't go shopping outside** **actually I online shopped. Now that was vicious, sitting in my room eating ice cream, clicking and typing .Jokes wasn't that hard to order a video game. Plus I just came back from watching Breaking Dawn. I don't really care for the twilight movies, but I like Renesmee and Jacob. The only reason I actually do watch the movies is because of the badass shape shifter's scene. The wolves are cool man…**

**Firestar- Stop ranting and get on with the story.**

**Blackstar- For once I agree with him.**

**Sandtail – grr I Sandtail warrior of Shadowclan do not own the warrior series, that belongs to Erin hunter.**

**Chapter 6**

_Flamepaw crouched down ready to pounce on the fat grey succulent squirrel. She licked her lips in anticipation. _

_Suddenly the grey creature pricked its ears and with panic in its eyes, scurried up a tree. _

_Flamepaw scowled and ran up to the tree, she placed her two front paws on the tree standing on her hind legs. The soon to be fresh kill froze in the tree eyes wide, but soon relaxing when it realized the she-cat wasn't making any sudden movements._

_Flamepaw sighed and rested her head on the tree. She sheathed her claws and started to walk away disappointed._

"_You're really pathetic." She muttered to herself. Her ears soon shot up. " No."_

_She turned around and sprinted towards the tree, she jumped onto the bark and soon the branches. The squirrel was frozen in it's tracks and would not move. Flamepaw purred and was going to pounce when she felt the sturdy braches shake._

_She gulped and looked down. It was a very long way, " a fall like that could kill some cat" she mewed._

_Flamepaw whimpered when the ground disappeared. Everything looked fuzzier now. "Maybe I should go down."_

_She placed a paw on a lower branch and slipped, by now she only hung to a thin branch with her two front paws._

_The forest had gone dark and her hind paws dangled beneath her. " Help!." She yowled. " I'm going to fall, please!." She quickly felt her eyes water and her heart pounding. " Please!."_

_The tree began to crack from the stump and Flamepaw let out a wail as she lost her grip and fell into the darkness._

"_You should have stayed dear." A voiced echoed._

"_I'm sorry!"_

"_I'm sorry!"_

"I'm sorry." Suddenly green eyes fluttered open to meet blue ones.

"Flamepaw are you alright?"

"L-Littlecloud what happened why am I in the medicine cat's den." The apprentice muttered, by now she was shaking.

"You started to kick in your sleep, Shrewpaw informed me of it. I thought you were just dreaming but then it got viscous and claws were unsheathed. We needed a warrior to drag you out of the den and she got clawed."

"Oh." She looked down. "Sorry." She shuffled her paws. " The dream just seemed so…so real."

"But they weren't."

"I know." She looked over to see a snoring orange ball of fluff. " I see Flamepaw wasn't here to experience this."

"Hey." He cuffed her ear playfully. "He worked all night. He needs to rest."

Flamepaw gave a small smirk. "It's dawn, why do dreams make you wake up so early."

"Go to Blackstar's den, maybe he can give you some early one on one training."

Flamepaw tilted her head to the side. "Can I bring Shrewpaw?"

"Sure just don't wake the-."

Flamepaw already sprinted off.

"Others."

"Shrewpaw wake up!" Flamepaw hissed into the grey she-cat's ear. She received a lazy paw swat to her muzzle.

Shrewpaw groaned. "I'm so tired Flamepaw, you tired me out."

Flamepaw swatted her ear and growled softly. "It's Black Apple time, I saw Russetfur talking to Blackstar earlier and we're one of the only ones awake."

Shrewpaw purred and turned onto her belly. "Do we have a plan?"

"I was thinking…a thorn in her paw, and he'll rescue her."

Shrewpaw sat up. "How do we do that?"

"We practice battle near a bramble bush duh?"

" Oh, dose that mean one of us we'll get injured?"

"Probably."

Flamepaw held back a purr. "C'mon morning breath or we'll miss our chance"

Shrewpaw eagerly followed her best friend to the leader's den.

"Blackstar? May I come in?" Flamepaw called. Amber narrowed eyes opened.

"You may."

The Shadowclan leader was neatly groomed and he was sitting up, white tail curled around his legs.

"Um Me and Shrewpaw wanted to have a battle exercise."

"We did those yesterday."

"But I lost and I want to redeem myself." She meowed. " Plus I wanted to show Russetfur my new move." She innocently added .

"New move? I'm not sure if Russetfur can accompany us-"

"I already asked." She flicked her tail knowing she interrupted her leader and almost smirked.

"Very well." He nodded his head and Flamepaw dipped hers in respect.

The two padded over to Shrewpaw who was chatting Russetfur to death. "Thanks for agreeing Russetfur, You won't regret it. You know why? Because you'll get to watch beat Flamepaw again! Well not really again since you didn't really see the first time, Ha! I whopped her sorry behind!"

"Ahem." Flamepaw grunted. "I would have one if you didn't cheat."

"I did not cheat! I simply surprised you."

"By spitting on me!"

"I hissed."

Blackstar snorted and sat beside Russetfur whose fur quietly heated up. Shrewpaw giggled widely. "I love apples!" she meowed.

Blackstar rolled his eyes and nodded to Rowanclaw who was coming out of the den. Flamepaw smiled to herself. _It would be nice to be leader or maybe just deputy or a very high ranking warrior. Which ever has least responsibility_

The older cats gave Shrewpaw an odd look. Flamepaw coughed and smiled. "Okay let's go!"

Blackstar nodded and led the cats toward tall pines.

**AT Tall Pines**

" Um Russetfur I think Shrewpaw is stuck in those brambles over there." Flamepaw meowed.

Shrewpaw was silently cursing her "friend." as the thorns dug into her pelt. " Flamepaw when I get to you." She muttered.

Russetfur growled and walked over to the mewling apprentice. " How did you even get stuck, we were just doing advanced basics." She suddenly let a small yowl escape her throat as she was kicked in the face with a struggling hind leg.

"Russetfur! Are you okay?" Blackstar suddenly meowed, his eyes were wide in alarm.

" I-I'm fine just a small bruising eyes and a thorn in my cheek.."

" I'll… get that for you." He meowed and he pulled out the small rugged thorn from her cheek. He gently licked her closed eye. " Your face is hot, maybe you need to see Littlecloud."

Flamepaw helped Shrewpaw out of the brambles purring. " Phase one complete."

"Phase two better not kill me." Shrewpaw hissed.

"Don't worry."

"I'm scared now."

**Phase one complete.**

**Read them–**

**Dawn and Shadows by Sunsetfire769**

**Black sun by ?**

**And my personal favorite A Dark Future by Rukia K1. Read it Please**


	8. Dry Ice

**Bonjour, It's me Sandtail, Sorry I couldn't update yesterday because I was working on a book report. The book I did was Night whispers if you want to know. After I finished working on my project a story idea popped up in my head.**

**Wolf's Stream – Blackkit daughter of Russetfur and Blackstar is bitten by a wild wolf, a rare animal in the forest and soon begins to have weird cravings for deer. One moon after her accident an Ancient cat visits her and begins to train her. Two moons after that she phases into the monster that ruined her left eye. Rated T**

**I do not own warriors**

**Chapter 8**

"Hey Flamepaw can we rest now?" Shrewpaw mewed. The two she-cats were walking through the forest in the middle of the night. Shrewpaw ears were drooping and she was clearly trudging through the marshes.

"Not yet, I think they went this way." Flamepaw stopped to sniff the air. "Yeah that way." She used her tail to point left.

"He took her out by himself Flamepaw; I think they can handle it." Shrewpaw sat down and licked her chest. "If Ratscar finds me us out here, he'll shred us."

"He won't find us besides Blackstar is my mentor; I have a right to know what he's up to." She smirked.

Shrewpaw held back a giggle. "He'll kill you if he sees you"

"No he won't, I'm too lovable." She batted her eyes sweetly. "See these eyes; these are the eyes that got Tawnypelt to give me her mouse."

" I wanted that mouse..." Shrewpaw rolled her eyes. "Anyway we need a plan if we do get caught."

"We could um… do you smell that?"

Shrewpaw smirked. "You never did groom today."

Flamepaw playfully cuffed her friend around the ear. "I was busy, but seriously something's off."

Shrewpaw closed her eyes and sniffed the air. "I…its smells like oak." She tilted her head at a nearby bush. "Coming from that growling bush."

"We should leave Shrewpaw if we get hurt we'll get caught and if we get caught we'll never hear the end of it from Dawnhead." Flamepaw hissed.

Shrewpaw rolled her eyes. Her amber eyes studied the bush as if waiting for a whole Thunderclan patrol to jump put and attack. She growled softly as Flamepaw gently tugged at her tail with her sharp teeth.

The two she-cats widened their eyes at ice blue eyes met their own. Flamepaw blinked as the full body stepped out growling. It's white coat were bristled in anger and betrayal. "Traitor!"

"Icepaw?" Flamepaw whispered. She got a face of claws in response. She yowled in surprise. She was quickly overtaken and pinned. She growled and kicked the Icepaw in the belly. The she-cat backed off and hissed before attacking again. Flamepaw reared onto her hind legs and beard down on the white apprentices head. Her forelegs wrapped around Icepaw's head.

"Icepaw!" Flamepaw looked up to see a reddish brown tom pinned underneath Shrewpaw. Shrewpaw growled and glared at the tom with hard emotionless eyes.

"What's going on here?" Flamepaw snuck a peak up to see a large ginger tom starring down at her.

She let go of Icepaw and the apprentice cowered in fear. " R-Rowanclaw, We were attacked by these two."

Rowanclaw narrowed his eyes and Flamepaw could just make out a feminine calico coat behind him. _Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw must have been night hunting._

Rowanclaw growled at the two shivering apprentices. Shrewpaw stepped of the shape known as Foxpaw and spat at him. "They invaded Shadowclan territory! Punish them!"

"Hush Shrewpaw, _all_ apprentices should be sleeping at this time." Rowanclaw gaze surrounded all the apprentices. He looked at the Thunderclan apprentices. "You two are to stay in Shadowclan camp until you're returned to your camp."

Icepaw's eyes widened. "But I-."

Rowanclaw growled and Shrewpaw smugly grinned. Flamepaw rolled her eyes and scowled. Rowanclaw leaned towards her ear and hissed. "You're in trouble as well. Flamepaw gulped and flattened her ears.

**In Shadowclan camp.**

Flamepaw hissed as Littlecloud placed some ointment on her scarred back. "Stop moving Flamepaw, Flamepaw get me some cobwebs."

The male Flamepaw tilted his head in confusion. "Uh me right?" Shrewpaw giggled.

"You're the medicine cat apprentice." She pointed out. She sighed and lay down. " Do we have to spend the night. I'm tired and it smells like herbs in here and I'm bored and I'm tired _and_-."

"Shut up Shrewpaw, you'll get us in more trouble then we already are." Flamepaw mewed.

Shrewpaw rolled her eyes and collapsed onto her back tiredly. " Fine…" she quickly dosed off.

Male Flamepaw snuggled into his nest and slept off as well. Littlecloud yawned but continued to anoint herbs onto her pelt with tired eyes. " You should stop getting into trouble Flamepaw, tomorrow night is the gathering and then you'll be eleven moons."

Flamepaw purred. "Soon it'll will be one season and I'll be a warrior."

"Along with Dawnpaw, Redpaw, Olivepaw, Scorchpaw-."

"Wait Dawnpaw? I thought she was being punished!."

"Her punishment is over." Littlecloud stopped covering her in herbs and curled up into his nest. "She caught a lot of fresh kill today and is going to the gathering tomorrow night."

Flamepaw could only scowl as the medicine cat fell asleep and her thoughts wondered to Icepaw. _Is the she-cat mad? I'm Shadowclan and she has no right to try and attack me like that._

Flamepaw bowed her head in sorrow. The two she-cats had been friends since kit hood and she had left the other because she felt like she didn't belong._ If she were a good friend she'd understand my decision. _

Flamepaw straightened up and gathered some moss. She put it beside the other Flamepaw and curled up. She purred to herself when he started to snore. She looked around and gasped when she noticed she was too close to him. She gulped and felt her pelt become hot.

She moved her nest next to Shrewpaw and slept there instead._ Medicine cats can't take mates, He's a friend._

**Am I not a devious authoress? FlameXFlame . Don't worry it's just a crush thing. It will not evolve in the story. Happy first day of December, 24 days till old Saint Nick is in our chimney. Although watching legend of the guardians made me think about "North"**


	9. Heron hunting

**In this chapter I guess it's official. Blackstar and Russetfur are mates…I wonder what Flamepaw can get up too in this chapter hmmm? Here's a hint it includes a big heron.**

**Chapter 9**

This day was indeed important to Flamepaw. After the day ended the gathering would start. Birds chattered above her head and Flamepaw eagerly bounced after her mentor, thoughts of the gathering filling her childish mind.

"Blackstar." The Shadowclan leader pricked up his ear showing he was listening but continued to walk ahead. Flamepaw continued. "Uh who's going to the gathering tonight."

"Cats." He responded. "Here is Shadowclan's riches hunting spot, sometimes woodland creatures slip over here to have a drink be careful hunting here although it's a fine hunting spot, water snakes have been found."

Flamepaw nodded and took a moment to stare in awe at the spot. Tall grasses surrounded what appeared to be a very large pond. Cattails stood waving at the waters edge, lily pads softly and hardly moved on top of the waters. In the corner of her eye Flamepaw noticed a large white bird ducking its head in and out of the water.

"Wow." She gasped as the cool refreshing feeling in her paws relaxed her sore joints she wasn't even worried about how Icepaw and Foxpaw were still in Shadowclan and not Thunderclan. She bit her lip; okay maybe she was a bit worried.

"We're taking the Thunderclan cats back home right?" she quietly asked.

Blackstar flicked his white tail and nodded. "After our hunt. Why?"

Flamepaw felt heat rise to her pelt. "I just thought if I were in an unknown place I would be a bit scared."

"They attacked you how do feel about that?" Blackstar mewed; His eyes clearly were glittering with interest

"I-I don't hold it against them, I guess it just means we can't be true friends anymore." Flamepaw gave a huff of anger and unsheathed her claws. "I thought they out of all cats would understand!"

Blackstar kept quiet and was gently but straight forwardly accessing his apprentice's anger.

"It just makes me so, so furious, I trusted her!" she spat. "You know what never mind it I don't care for Thunderclan cats anymore!"

Blackstar out of character placed a comforting tail on the fuming cat's shoulder. "Calm down and go hunt, I'll be watching you from the shadows."

Flamepaw closed her eyes and took a deep breath._ I lost my temper again if I want to go to the gathering tonight I have to relax, Okay Flamepaw feel the marsh beneath paws._

She opened her eyes up and realized Blackstar's intimidating presence was gone. She scowled to herself._ Give me a warning first geez_.

Flamepaw licked her nose and scented the air. She smelt frogs and fish? She blinked surprise since when had Shadowclan territory had fish? She shrugged and her thoughts quickly diverted to the large white bird resting near the pond. She grinned madly and began to stalk toward the beast.

The creature had no idea the orange apprentice was stalking and merely gently ruffled its feathers in peaceful delight. Flamepaw slowed her breathing, suddenly as she was a fox length near the animal she was off the ground and in the water

She closed and reopened her eyes holding back a yowl. She was clutching the bird's white feathers and was being dragged in and out of the water. She let gasp of air as she resurfaced.

She growled and let a leap landing on the bird again. It growled and shook its wings. Flamepaw let out a yelp as she hit the water. _Blackstar I thought you were watching me!_

She felt teeth around her scruff and was slowly dragged of the water. _Actually please don't be Blackstar._

When she was on the less wet ground she groaned and rolled onto her belly coughing up water.

She heard a noise emerge from her savior's throat. The noise was clearly between an amused purr and a disappointed growl. Flamepaw flattened her ears. "I'm sorry Blackstar, I was being stupid, and I'll catch something else."

"At least you have the decency to be honest. But you're soaking wet and I don't think I can let you go back out there." Blackstar's own pelt was almost soaked grey with hints of fall leaves covering parts of his pelt. "Besides you're already going to the gathering and I can't have you sick."

Flamepaw's eyes lightened up. "Let me just fish a little please, I want to help my clan."

Blackstar's eyes lit up with unknown pride. "I suppose I could let you hunt for a bit, I shall hunt as well."

After the hunt Flamepaw had caught two frogs and Blackstar taught her how to fish the Shadowclan way which meant diving under water and catching fish or dipping your head into the stream catching fish like a leopard. So in total four fish and three frogs were caught.

"I can't wait for the gathering." Flamepaw meowed excitedly.

"It's only midday I suggest you rest, the gathering is at high moon."

Flamepaw dipped her head in respect to her leader and raced of with a share of the prey in her smiling mouth.

Blackstar snorted and rolled his eyes following his apprentice.

**Gathering scene is next. Personally I think Shadowclan cats fish after all they basically live near pine trees near a marsh. Therefore there has to be a pond somewhere. I also think the way Riverclan fish is stupid no offence. So I know bears and sometimes jaguars dive to fish for there food which I think is cooler.**


	10. A Chat In The Apprentice den

**Chapter 10**

"I can't believe Russetfur stepped down as deputy!" Shrewpaw meowed. "It doesn't seem like her, and Rowanclaw being the new deputy, is that allowed?"

Dawnpaw sneered at her. "What does it matter, my father is deputy now."

Flamepaw growled, "So? You can't do anything still, Blackstar is still leader!" her orange coat bristled in anger.

Tigerpaw shrugged. "Well he won't always be leader."

The apprentices were sheltered with in their den as the rain poured down; the gathering was rescheduled to the next night. Before that time Russetfur had stepped down as deputy and Rowanclaw was the new deputy.

"What do you think Olivepaw?" he meowed, shuffling his paws a little. "Who would make a better leader Blackstar or Rowanstar?"

"He's not even leader yet! It's disrespectful to call him 'star'!" Scorchpaw hissed through gritted teeth, earlier he had gotten into a skirmish with a porcupine, he still felt the removed quills.

Olivepaw looked down her soft eyes avoiding Tigerpaw's curious gaze. "I think we have to…er wait and see."

Owlpaw and Dawnpaw both scowled. Redpaw stepped up. "Waiting brings nothing; if we wait we miss an opportunity to strike like a snake!"

"A shadow is silent and deadly." Flamepaw meowed coldly. "A snake lies in the shadows until the time to strike is near otherwise the snake would miss its chance." She unsheathed her claws and dug into the soil. "Idiot."

Dawnpaw rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I don't know if listening or not but in a real battle waiting would get you killed!"

"I wish I could be leader, and then I'd really turn the clans around, make Shadowclan feared and known." Redpaw meowed. Flamepaw noticed a flash of ambitions in his eyes, one that made shiver slide down her spine and claw her stomach.

"Hey Olivepaw want to go hunting later?" Tigerpaw meowed cheerfully; Flamepaw watched how Olivepaw's olive green eyes lit up. Dawnpaw snorted and turned to talk to Owlpaw as Shrewpaw and Scorchpaw turned to her.

" I hope this rain clears up soon I want to go to the gathering, maybe I can challenge an apprentice from another clan." Shrewpaw purred.

"I just want to leave our territory for a while, maybe steal a few tricks from senior warriors, go on a patrol and not be called frog breath ya know what I mean?" Scorchpaw licked his chest fur a couple times.

Flamepaw shook her damp coat. "Sure, why not?" she grinned mischievously. "Were you there when I called out Blackstar?"

"No but I heard bout it, did you really call him deaf?" Scorchpaw flicked his ear. "And he didn't cuff your ear when he decided to train you?"

Flamepaw rolled her eyes. "Well he's cuffed me before; jeez I just tried to catch one heron-"

"A heron drowned one of our kits once?" Scorchpaw meowed sadly. "His name was Marshkit, poor kit drowned as soon as he tried to catch the bird. Tallpoppy was so sad after that she became an elder."

"Oh, I've never heard about him before." Flamepaw meowed. "What was he like?"

"Cocky little bugger we don't talk about him anymore, and never ever mention it to Tallpoppy, this is why we don't hunt hero n until we're warriors, I don't want you getting hurt or something."

"Cute." Shrewpaw snorted. Flamepaw felt heat rise up in her coat and her eyes met Dawnpaw's blue eyes long enough to see a devilish smirk pop onto her face. Flamepaw softly bowed her head not wanting to meet her gaze. _Dumb She-cat_


End file.
